Amber Dabrowa
Amber Durbrowa is Breaenta's personal assistant when Lillian left to guard her kingdom. Her Wonder Kid form is Purple Fairy. She is one of the main warriors out of the four and is the backup leader. Profile Real Name: Amber Dabrowa Wonder Kid Name: Purple Fairy Birthplace:Fountain Village located in the Purple Kingdom Birthday: April 12, 1966 Age: 10 (in the first half of season 1), 11 by the end of season 1, 12 in season 2, 13 in season 3 Hair in normal form: Purple Eye color in normal form: Purple Hair in wonder kid form:same Eye color in wonder kid form: same Favorite food:Strawberry yogurt, fresh sandwiches, and pasta salad Least. favorite food:Bananas,philly cheese steak and deep fried bacon Character Songs:Lavender Light, Like a Fairy, and Glorious Floral Appearance Amber has dark purple hair, tied in double hair buns, unlike her sister, who has more thin hair and also has dark purple eyes. When living in her kingdom, she wore a light purple dress with a purple draped scarf tied on the waist, a dark purple bow,a dark purple trim on the bottom, and light purple dress shoes. Personality As a child, she was very spunky and loved to be around people especially her twin sister, Tiffany. As she got older, with going through a traumatic part of her life, she began to change her personality when she met Anisha and Calvin. She became very pretentious, reserved, and serious due to not being around Earth-born humans and had a secret fear that they'll despise her. Aside from that, she later becomes more caring,kind, and very cheery around her friends. History Amber was born to Maria and Richard Dabrowa, along with her fraternal twin sister, Tiffany in the Fountain Village, a rural community far away from the royal kingdom. Amber and her sister had always shared everything, played with each other, and had a good time. They each shared their birthstone with each other. They hardly argued with ech other because they know that sisters stick together. Their parents raised them with a well-cared life. All the sudden when both of them were 7 years old, an unexpected tsunami came and attacked the village. Many of the villagers didn't know how to swim, which resulted them to their deaths. Amber and Carly were both separated from their parents. Their mother also got killed by a bigger wave and was flooded into the harsh sea in front of them. They immediately informed their father and for the rest of his life, Richard had to care from his two daughters. While he is occupied becoming a single father, the other villagers had suffered from poverty, after what happened to their crops and food. About a half qa year later, there was no result in them having enough money for anything. Meanwhile, when she was sitting on the grass by herself thinking about her village she discovers Breaenta right behind her. She also gets a little shocked when she saw her talking. She then comforts her about how her village has hardly any money and they became to start being friends. That night, a dinosaur attacks, and Amber was scared and ran away. Breaenta and Layla transformed in front of her and stop the dinosaur. However, they suffer and get stuck in vines. Amber runs up to it and tries to help them. Breaenta gives her the light to transform and becomes Purple Fairy. She defeats it and just when she did, a shower of coins appear and her village finally has enough money for everyone. Amber decides to join Breaenta in her mission since, Layla has to guard her kingdom. She does it to try to protect her people and village and also to do something accomplishing with her life. Relationships Tiffany: She is very close to her fraternal sister and they shared the same interests most of the time. Carly protects her sister no matter what. She later comes to Earth for about 5 episodes in season 1. Breaenta: She deeply admires her leader very much and wants to be as strong as her. She is loyal and does what she wants her to do as a Wonder Kid. Anisha: Despite having different personalities, she gets along with her. Sometimes she gets annoyed at her when she is agreeing about what Calvin thinks of anything. Other than that, they don't have a problem with each other Calvin: Whenever it comes to him, they don't go together, especially in the earlier episodes. She thinks he doesn't know the requirements or what it takes in being a Wonder Kid. They often argue with each other because of their different tastes. They deeply care for each other as teammates however. Appearance As Purple Fairy As Purple Fairy, she can fly using her wings to attack her opponents. She also uses her power when something goes wrong with Breaenta's. Her transformation phrase is "Purple Fairy Power" In wonder kid form, her odangos stay the same but get pulled in purple ribbons,a light and dark butterfly tiara gem,winged earrings, a light and dark purple choker with her birthstone hanging,a purple pencil dress that goes down to her thighs,dark purple wings,white and purple loose gloves, and white and purple loose ankle boots. When she is in this form, she can control sky from the sky and has numerous attacks with sky-like sparkles. Her main weapon is the Winglit Arrow, where she uses it to do Purple Fairy Arrow Star Snap. As she attacks, she shoots a white heart with her bow and arrow. The white heart glows into purple sparkles and aims it at the La Peur. Later on, she gains an attack called," Purple Glitter Wing Blizzard,". In the attack, numerous feathers come out and then purple glitter sparkles and makes them glow. She pulls her arrow and the sparkling wings shoot towards the La Peur. She also uses this attack in Season 2.